1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel dithiolan derivatives which are effective for treatment and/or prophylaxis of liver or hepatic diseases. The present invention further relates to processes for production thereof and therapeutic compositions for hepatic diseases containing the derivatives as the effective ingredient.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It has been disclosed that compounds shown below are effective for the treatment of liver damage.
1. 1,3-dithiol-2-ylidene derivative represented by formula: ##STR2## are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,799 and
2 dithiolane derivative represented by formula: ##STR3## are described in Japanese Patent Application KOKAI (the term "KOKAI" is used herein to refer to an unexamined application which was laid open to public inspection) No. 63-60983; it is mentioned therein that these compounds are useful for the treatment of liver damage.
There is still a desire, however, for a compound capable of curing and/or preventing liver disorders at a considerably lower dosage which will provide a more safety margin for treating both men and animals.